Gifts
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Everyone deserves a gift during the holidays, even a vigilant. Joss figured she be the one to do so. My first holiday story. Takes place after 1x19 Flesh and Blood. Careese all the way as usual. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.


Disclaimer: This is not mine. It unfortunately still belongs to CBS and the entire crew. Too bad fans can't just take the license for themselves. I'm sure they would do the show more justice.

* * *

Gifts

Carter sat in the booth of the diner that had become their meeting place. She was nursing a warm cup of coffee as she looked out towards the plate glass window where she watched the graying sky. Christmas cheer was all around her as there were patrons who needed shelter from the cold.

The holiday was something that Carter always enjoyed spending with Taylor. This year, they awoke early in the morning for their traditional gift opening. She had gotten him a new Ipod that he spotted in the mall last year, while he saved up money from his summer job to get her a gold chain bracelet.

After having their fill of a warm breakfast, she watched Taylor go off and spend some time with his friends. This year had changed quite a bit for her. Not only had her son seemed more grown up than ever, but she also made three really good friends as well. The tree that stood decorated in their living room still held three neatly wrapped gifts at its base. Carter smiled warmly to herself, remembering the look on Fusco's face when she showed up at his door, giving him his present of the most sought after and sold out basketball game tickets. Carter had to fight back the laugh that had threatened to break out as she bid her goodbyes, leaving the man dumbfounded.

Now she was here, waiting to present her second gift. It was strange to be meeting him outside of working the numbers, but it was a nice change. It made it feel like their relationship wasn't strictly business but there was a small bit of something there that she couldn't name quite yet. Maybe friendship?

"It's good to see you Detective." Carter looked up to greet the shorter man of the dynamic duo before he sat down across from her.

"It's always good to see you too Finch. Thanks for coming." She enjoyed the small talks with him during their spare time. Carter understood that after the incident with Snow, Finch had been wary of trusting her. She was glad that they were able to rectify that.

"I was actually quite surprised that you had called me." Finch ordered a cup of tea when the waitress came and took his order.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything. This will only take a few minutes." She then pulled the small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper up into view that was sitting next to her. "Merry Christmas Finch" Joss said happily, holding the gift out to him.

Harold couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt anything other than loneliness on the holidays. He would never stop missing Grace during the holidays. "Not to sound ungrateful Detective but I'm quite surprised that you thought of me as you shopped for gifts. I wasn't exactly honest with you about who I was when we first met."

Joss waved her hand in front of her. "That's water under the bridge. I understand why you did it. I'm just glad you gave me another chance after what happened with Snow." She pushed the box in his direction.

"John was quite more forgiving then I was. He insisted that I speak with you after the encounter. He is full of surprises." Harold unwrapped and opened the small box. "And I must say so are you Detective, these cufflinks will be perfect for one of my shirts. Thank you." He allowed himself to smile at the gesture.

"I'm glad you like it. I couldn't figure you out for a while now. Usually I can figure out what to get someone pretty easily. Before you start trying to think of something outrageous to get me in return, don't." Joss fought back the laugh as Finch's eyes widen.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if I did not reciprocate for what you have done."

"Your thanks is enough. I've already got a weird look from Fusco after what I gave him." She then took a sip from her coffee as the waitress set down Finch's tea and walked to another group. "Speaking of which, that just leaves John. Is he out working?"

Harold shook his head. "It seems as if even the criminals are being a bit considerate on this day. Both of us appear to have the day off. I usually enjoy reading on of the many books that I own during my time off."

"And John?" Joss couldn't help but be curious. Usually John was focused on his work whenever he didn't flirt or banter with her. They never really spent too much time casually.

"I try to allow Mr. Reese some privacy. I do believe that he is at home, however." Finch noted the look on Carter's face with interest.

"So the guy actually has a home, a place with a roof that he actually wants to stay in for more than one day. I thought for sure it was a myth." Joss pushed a large bag that she was carrying further under the table as someone walked by.

Harold was amused by the statement as well. "We all need someplace where we can be ourselves Detective. It's just that I and Mr. Reese are a bit more unorthodox thanks to our chosen professions. We sometimes look for a bit of peace in this hectic city. Mr. Reese probably has a harder time than I do, considering the circumstances."

"Would he have a problem if I decided to drop by?" Suddenly Carter's plan didn't seem all that great. If John valued his privacy that much, she wouldn't want to intrude. As much as the man annoyed her, he deserved some relaxation after a few hard days. The memories of him in the hospital emergency room flew through her mind, reminding her why she chose her gift for him.

"I wouldn't think so Detective" Harold said, answering her earlier question. "Mr. Reese seems to act differently around you and me. He tries to learn more about me but also treats me as friend." He saw the question written all over her face. "With you Detective, he seems to be quite happy, almost forgetting the evil that taints his heart."

Joss sighed to herself, understanding that John would never be able to forget his other life where he had done things that he wasn't proud of. He probably didn't think anything of the holidays, figuring that they didn't apply to him anymore. She wondered briefly if he knew how many people actually cared about him. "I would like to say the same to you."

Finch shook his head. "As I have said, he's different with the two of us. I do encourage that you see him." He paused for a moment when he saw the look of shock on Carter's face. "I will be busying myself with other things so I will not be able to wish him the best." It wasn't completely true but she didn't have to know that. "I thank you once again for the gift. It was quite considerate that you thought of me after the way I had treated you."

"You're welcome, now about the address…"

* * *

John's attention was on the snow that began to fall outside his window. He stood before it in in a outfit that would have had Finch questioning his taste. All he had on was a wifebeater with some blue sweats. The apartment was warm so there was no need for layers. Really John was looking for something to take his mind off of the fact that it was once again Christmas. He had no malice towards the holiday, but John just couldn't find it in himself to care as much as he used to. Before, he would think about gifts that he would have gotten Jessica if she was still alive.

He laid his head against the arm that was pressed against the glass. Before John was able to lose himself in his thoughts, he heard a soft knock on his door. Looking towards it in confusion, he moved through the small apartment, grabbing his custom Glock that sat on a table by the door. John gripped the weapon tightly, ready to defend himself from the unknown intruder. He slowly looked out at the peephole and was dumbfounded when he saw the familiar petite figure on the other side. Replacing the safety and putting the pistol away, he undid the chain locks.

John pulled the door open. "Merry Christmas John" Joss said cheerfully as she stood there in her thick coat with a light covering of snow on her head. He noticed that her face was red and her lips had a small bit of blue but they still held the smile that was now reflected on his own face.

"I have to say that I wasn't expecting you Detective." He made a mental note to have the privacy conversation with Finch. However seeing her standing there with the large bag in her right hand, John was pleasantly surprised. He then moved aside to allow her in. "I'm sure that you'll want to warm up. I noticed that the snow is starting to come down."

Joss gave him a grateful look as she crossed the threshold. "Yeah, I had walked over here and it started to get worse. I'm lucky I found the place when I did." She put the bag down to take off her coat to give to John. He put it on the coat rack behind him as she looked around the place.

"Finch wasn't kidding when he said unorthodox. I thought for sure you would have a bigger place with the money you get. Then again, it's pretty warm in here." She tried to ignore his attire while she stepped to the living area. "I come bearing gifts" she announced and raised the black bag into view before taking a seat on the loveseat.

John stopped in his tracks as she announced this. He wasn't one to think that he deserved anything, that's why he gave away the money that Finch paid him to people who really need it. "As much as I appreciate it Carter, I'm not one to really celebrate the holidays. Aren't you going to spend it with Taylor?" His feet moved again, bringing him to the seat that was across the coffee table from where she was sitting before plopping down.

"He got to open his gifts and I let him spend the rest of the day with some friends. I'm not going to hold him hostage if that's what you meant." They share a laugh as she pulled out a large rectangle box wrapped in red paper. "Okay this one is…"

John held out his hand to stop her. "Carter, you don't have to do that. I don't really think that you should have wasted your money on me."

The box thumped loudly on the coffee table, her eyes fierce at his idea that he wasn't worth buying something for. "Well I'm not the only one that got you something. This one is from Taylor. He got a job last summer and he mentioned to me that he wanted to express his gratitude to you for saving him from Elias."

The thought that her son still regarded him highly made John happy. "A thank you would have been enough. Actually he thanked me and Finch quite a bit before I brought him back to you. He didn't have to get me anything."

"Well he did so it's too late for you to refuse. Go ahead and open it." She pushed the box towards him until it was within arms reach.

"Do you have any idea what he may have gotten me Carter?" She just shrugged her shoulders, saying how she had been surprised that Taylor had gotten her something. "Well that just shows that you raised a good kid Carter. He wanted to surprise you."

She raised the bracelet into view. "He sure did." John admired the gift as well. Taylor is a good kid and it was nice to see that he wanted to do something for his mother on the holidays. He's seen his fair share of kids that could learn from him, maybe if they had someone like Carter raising them.

John figured that he would humor her, understanding now that it was important to Taylor. He had been considerate enough to get him something despite the fact that they had only met when he had rescued him from Elias's men. Pulling the box closer to him, John ripped away at the thin wrapping, putting it off to the end of the table. Looking at the now plain white box, he lifted the part of the lid closest to him. The first thing John noticed was the color of the item inside.

As the lid was moved off, Joss sat back further in the couch, unaware of what her son had gotten him. John's long fingers reached under the blue material, pulling it out of the box. Unraveling the item, Joss could hear what she thought to be a chuckle coming from him. "What's so funny?" Joss asked, not minding the sound. John didn't answer right away. Instead, he turned the shirt around where she noticed what had caused the chuckle. The familiar red emblem looked back at her with the large S right in the middle. Joss couldn't fight the laugh on her end, understanding now what was so funny and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? You made a real impression on him."

"Taylor really thinks that I'm a hero?" John was amazed. He could only remember Darren getting the same idea about him.

"He actually thinks of you as a badass." Joss smiled as she thought back to that horrifying day.

John sighed as he put the item down on top of the box it was in. "I'm happy that Taylor thinks so highly of me but I think that your son should think about looking at other role models. My career isn't exactly something that I can brag about."

Joss's smile faded. Did he really forget what he's actually been able to do? She sure hadn't. Joss shook her head in anger before getting up from her seat, drawing John's attention. Her fingers hugged around her hips which meant that Joss meant business. "Now you listen to me John Reese. I don't want to hear you saying things like that. You always think that you aren't worth caring about so you try not to get attached to anyone. Let me tell you that it is quite the opposite, you are worth caring about." Joss took one hand and placed it over her heart. "John you went through all that trouble to save my son. I wouldn't have known what had happened to him but I chose to do my job. What kind of mother would hesitate to make a choice between a group of mafia Dons and her own son?"

It was John's turn to shake his head, a bit taken aback by the fact that it was the first time Carter ever used his last name. "It wasn't your fault. Elias took a cheap shot at you by going after Taylor, hoping that you would give up the Dons. I made you a promise to get him back because you had to do your part in the case."

Her face softened as Joss sat on the edge of the love seat. "See it can't just be a one way street here John. You can't do things like that and expect someone not to care. We've known each other for a while now. My son met you for about five minutes and he thought about getting you something. Just accept it that you are just a guy who's easy to care about. If you weren't such a damn good vigilante, maybe this wouldn't happen so it's actually your fault." She could help but pull John's leg a bit, hoping to change his mood. It seemed to work as John decided to change the subject.

"Maybe I should make a career change." He gave Carter his best smirk before placing the shirt next to him intending to put it away later. The bastard would have to get the last word.

Joss rolled her eyes but let him win this time. "Well while you think about that, I believe that it is my turn to give you a gift." She noticed how John was looking at her, already knowing what he was going to say as she stood up again before walking around the table. "It's not anything big John. It's just…what happened when you were undercover for that armor car company got me thinking." She reached into her jean pants pocket to pull out a small box with the same wrapping as Taylor's gift. "I don't know if you have a lot of these since you were in the military and all but I thought I would get you one anyway.

John reached over and took it, feeling their fingers brush slightly. He mimicked his actions from before, taking off the paper. When he lifted the smaller lid, he looked down at the small bronze pendant on a long bronze chain staring up at him. His long hands reached under it, lifting it up into view. Joss's smile was soft as she gauged his reactions. "I gave one like that to my husband before we went overseas." She explained. "It's the image of St…"

"St. Christopher" John finished. The pendant looked so small to him, but he remembered it from his days in the war, and the meaning of it even though no one had ever given him one.

Joss took a seat on the armrest next to him as John continued to focus on it. "Figures you would know what it is. You've gotten one before John?"

He shook his head. "I knew a few guys in my unit who did. Their girls waiting back home for them wanted to make sure they were safe." John finally ripped his eyes away to look at Joss. "So is that the reason you are giving one to me?"

Joss got a bit more comfy before nodding her head. "I sort of worry about you John." She admitted. "I got you this hoping that maybe it will keep you safe because I know you won't stop what you are doing. You're too good a man."

John squeezed the pendant into one hand while he placed one over her intertwined ones. Joss turned over one so that their palms could meet. "Thanks for everything. Not just this but for dealing with my antics. I didn't exactly plan what happened to me. I'm sorry I worried you before." John was glad that she understood him. She wasn't going to smother him and tell him to do something safer. Joss knew that they were both people who followed their own rules and it was hard to give that up.

The smile lit up Joss's face as her attention was drawn to the window behind them. She noticed that there was a bit more snow falling now. She remembered the weather reports stating that things would get a bit heavy before tapering off around the evening. She dreaded the thought of going back outside but Joss wanted to give John his gift before he might have gotten called away or something that would have him tied up for the day. The man liked to disappear on her quite often.

Joss slapped her knee with her free hand. "I should probably get out of your hair so you could do whatever it was you were planning on doing before I came by."

Her body started to move , but Joss stopped when John tugged her hand a bit, causing her to sit back down. When she looked over at him, he smirked. "Now what makes you think that I was doing anything? Thankfully the criminals are taking a break because of the weather. Why don't you stay here until the snow eases up? I can make you something to eat in the meantime."

The look on Joss's face was that of disbelief as she learned something new about John. She pondered her choices. Taylor would be hiding out all the same with his friends so she wouldn't have to worry about him. The rest of her day was free of anything since there were no cases that needed her attention. It couldn't hurt to spend a bit more time with John. "Sure, I would rather be here than freezing my ass off." She reluctantly broke their hands apart before making her way to the kitchen area.

As John watched her, he finally opened his hand before fastening the pendant around his neck. Tucking it inside his shirt, he soon followed her quite happy with his gift.

The holidays seemed to allow the two of them a small bit of reprieve. All they could do now was enjoy it while they can.

* * *

A/N: Well that was my first ever holiday story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. I hope that you have safe travels and spend time with your family. Thanks SWWoman for betaing and I'm sorry that I was later on posting from when I told you on the chat.


End file.
